


A Bundle of Hope

by CassianFlynn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Some angst, in the future, rebel senator reader, so many drabbles, why cant i write actual cohesive stories anymore, you and cassian have a kid and shes cute af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassianFlynn/pseuds/CassianFlynn
Summary: A series of drabbles about you, Cassian and you're daughter Amala. Full of things like parenting shenanigans, everyone in the Rogue One crew being a family, attempts of humor and more!





	1. Some Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Cassian some news before he leaves for Scarif

You stand in front of him, staring nervously at his dark eyes in the midst of Yavin’s chaos. He looks back at you just as anxiously not daring to say a word. Cassian watches you try to calm yourself, assuming all your worry was due to the mission he was about to embark on. And you had every right to be worried. To stop him as he quickly preps to leave for something he might not survive. 

You walk closer to him. 

“Cass there’s something I have to tell you. S-something really important that I think you need to know just in case I don’t…” The words get caught in your throat “I-I don’t see you again.”

Cassian sets down the small crate of weapons he was carrying, stepping closer to you with a concerned look. You look down at the ground, wringing your fingers together nervously. You feel a warm hand lift your chin up as your eyes lock with Cassian’s.

“What is troubling you mi amor?”

You gulp down air, lowering your voice so only he could hear you, “Cassian, I’m pregnant.”

His expression can only be described as pleasant shock as he says nothing at first. You feel your face flush while a smile tugs against his lips.

“You’re pregnant.” He giddily repeats 

***********************************************************

“Who is that woman with Captain Andor?” Chirrut calls out to the buzzing cargo ship

“Dunno” Baze gruffly mumbles back

“Does she look nervous?”

“Yeah.”

“Does who look nervous?” Bodhi asks quietly as he walks over to the two monks

“The woman with Captain Andor” Baze replies watching the woman and Cassian closely.

“Oh shes a senator!” Bodhi nods “She was in agreement with us at the meeting”

“Is she close to the captain?” Chirrut hums whipping his head around slightly

“Oh that I don’t know but, she seemed very worried at the meeting” Bodhi looks from the monks to the couple closely conversing to themselves at the other side of the tarmac. Jyn quietly wonders over to see what the commotion is about.

Chirrut turns towards Baze “The light of the force around the three of them is astounding”

“Three?” Jyn question. She looks towards the woman and Cassian “I only see the Captain and the Senator”

Chirrut smirks, leaning against his staff slightly. The group watches as their friend pulls the senator into his arms, lifting her off the ground a bit. He sets her down after a few seconds, pressing a deep kiss against her lips before pulling back to tell her something.

****************************************************************

“oh mi amor,” Cassian hums in bliss, “you make me the happiest man alive! I promise to come back to you alive and in one piece.”

You look up to him with a sad smile as he strokes your cheek with his thumb.

“Cass, don’t make a promise you can’t keep this mission it’s-“ You get cut off by a rebel soldier walking up to you both.

“Captain, it’s time.” He says in a hushed tone before running over to the cargo ship. Cassian merely nods in response. He presses one last kiss to you lips then to your forehead.

“Keep me in your thoughts mi amor and I’ll keep you and our child in mine” He says softly “I will come back to you as I always do.”

“I love you Cassian” You whimper as tears threaten to spill over, you hold onto him tightly.

“I love you too, [y/n]. You are my stars and galaxy.” He hugs you just as tight before pulling away from you with a weary grin. You watch him walk backwards towards the ship before turning and sprinting towards the door.

“Good luck and may the force be with you all!” You call out to him and the rest of the crew with a wave. The group he arrived with earlier all return a wave back to you with smile. The back hatch of the cargo closes as the ship prepares for takeoff, lifting gently off the ground before flying off. You watch it disappear in the atmosphere before turning back to the war room with the remaining senators.


	2. A Bundle of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your baby is born and the Rogue One crew comes to see her

She was asleep peacefully in your arms, bundled up tightly in a green blanket. Cassian gazed down at both of you lovingly, standing next to the bed you were sitting in.

After 9 long months your child had finally arrived and he’d be lying if he said those months weren’t some of the hardest in his life. Fighting the Empire after the destruction of the Death Star seemed harder than before or perhaps he was just being much less reckless than before. And then there was you. The pregnancy itself was relatively normal; morning sickness, weird cravings and lots of rest dominated your life for the bulk of those months while Cassian stood by and helped you any way he could. Telling everyone wasn’t as big of a problem for you both; the Rogue One crew suspiciously seemed to know before either of you said a thing and the rest of the rebellion and the rebel leaders were supportive of both of you.

“Oh Mi amor, we made one gorgeous daughter.”

You look to him with a quiet laugh “She gets it from her dad.”

“Oooohh, I’d say she gets it from her mom.” He grins, pressing a kiss to your lips. He gently strokes the baby’s head. She stirs in her sleep slightly, yawning quietly. You both look down at her, not noticing the small group of people with a droid that enter the room.

“I-is that her?” Bodhi asks in a quiet whisper. You and Cassian both look to him.

“Yeah.” Cassian hums, picking up your daughter from your arms. “Do you want to hold her?”

“I would love to.” Chirrut beams, passing his staff to Baze and holding out his arms. Cassian glances to you and you nod back in reassurance. He turns to the monk and sets the child in his arms.

Chirrut cradles the child closely. “The force is strong with this one”

“Maybe she can help Luke bring back the jedi.” You giggle from the bed.

“Wouldn’t that be something.” Cassian murmurs, sitting on the edge of the bed next to you.

Chirrut smiles to both of you, passing your daughter to Baze. He holds her delicately, studying her sleeping features. After a few minutes of holding her he passes her off to Jyn, who eagerly accepts. She cradles the baby rocking back and forth with her.

“What’s her name?” She asks, looking to you and Cassian.

“Amala.” You reply, leaning against Cassian. “Amala Andor- [Y/L/N]”

“Amala means hope” Kay calls out from the back of the group

“I think that’s a perfect name for her.” Jyn smiles down at her. She turns towards Bodhi. “Your turn.”

“Oh… oh yes, okay.” The pilot nervously scoops up Amala from her arms, feeling her squirm a bit. “She’s so small.”

“She’s our small bundle of hope.” Cassain says joyfully.

“A perfect addition to our family then.” Chirrut buzzes.

Bodhi hands Amala back to you. “Mmhmm. She’ll have you and Baze as her grandparents, Jyn is basically her aunt and Bodhi would be her uncle.” You look to each of them.

“U-uncle?” Bodhi repeats in a shocked tone. Jyn gives him a smile and a reassuring shoulder squeeze while you nod with a smile.

“And what am I in this family?’ Kaytoo loudly asks

“You can also be her uncle or big brother.”

“Big brother? Are you insinuating that I am your and Cassian’s child?!” He asks mildly appalled

Casisan snickers, “Is that a problem Kay?” 

“It most certainly is! For one thing I think I am more of a parent to you two than you two a parent to me.”

“Fair enough.” Cassian smirks, looking to Amala again. She fuses a little bit, wiggling in her blankets. You rock her in your arms gently, quietly shushing her back to sleep. She whimpers slightly, quieting down back into her slumber.

The team stay in the room with you two each of them taking turns holding your daughter and sharing their hopes for the future with her while. Other members of the rebellion and some senators come by to see her while giving you and Cassian congratulations. A nurse comes by later that evening to kick out the team for the night, promising that you’ll be out and about with Amala tomorrow.

After giving their good byes, Cassian lays on the bed next to you, cuddling you both close to him. You start to feed Amala one last time before you go to sleep. Cassian watches you both in utter adoration. You glance over to him, perking up a curious eyebrow.

A smile spreads across his face as he rests his chin on your shoulder. He strokes your daughters head once more. “I just love you both so much mi amor.”

You press a small kiss to his cheek, “And we both love you just as much my love.”


	3. We'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amala is four and your trip to Naboo together gets cut short

The small child clinged to you tightly, quietly sobbing into your dress. You stroke her hair, holder her closely as you quickly walk through the streets of Naboo towards your ship.

“It’s okay my love, shush shush, it’s okay Amala. They won’t get you I promise.” You whisper in her ear as you sprint to the landing pad quickly.

“I-I want papa.” The four year old cries.

You walk up the ramp of the ship, it closes behind you. “You’ll see him soon. We have to get back home first.” 

You look to your guards. “Yavin 4, please Naren, and quickly”

“Yes ma’am” She replies going to the pilots chair and starting up the ship. You sit down, pulling Amala way from you. She whimpers a bit, rubbing her eyes with her hands. You push away the dark strands of her hair that are stuck to her face. She looks to you with a sniffle.

“Don’t worry Mala, were on our way home.” You give her a soft smile “Far from those scary troopers. When we get there you’ll see papa and everyone else. And I’m sure that if you ask him nice enough Uncle Bodhi might even let you play in his X-Wing.”

She smiles widely at that, wrapping you in a hug once more. She looks over your shoulder out the window, watching Naboo grow smaller as you fly away into space.

“We’re going to start the jump to hyperspace my lady.” Naren calls out from the cockpit.

“Sounds good” you call back, holding your daughter closely.

**************************************************************************

Cassian runs out towards your ship as soon as he sees it land with Kaytoo in tow. Almost immediately, a familiar four year old runs down the ramp towards him. He crouches on the ground, catching her in his arms and holding her tightly.

“Mi estrellas!” He hums pressing kisses to the side of her face. You walk up to them and he looks to you.

“You’re home early mi amor, did something happen?”

You look at him somberly, leaning in towards his ear and whispering what happened into it.

“Troopers?! In Naboo?!” Cassian pulls away and looks at you in shock. You look back to him with a nod.

“They stopped us in one of the markets. They scared Mala so much so we left.”

Cassian sets down his daughter, crouching once again. “Amala, listen to me.” His eyes harden as he speaks with a serious tone. “The troopers will not get you or hurt you. Not as long as your mother and I are still alive. And the rest of the rebellion for that matter. You are safe do you understand?”

“Yes, Papa.” She replies quietly.

He smiles “Good. Now, why don’t you take Kaytoo and go run off and play. Your mom and I have some work related things to do.”

You watch the child hug Cassian tightly as he presses a kiss to her temple. She runs to the droid a few feet away, climbing on his leg. Kaytoo sighs as picks her up.

“Shall we go scare aunt Jyn?” He asks slyly

“Nooo! I wanna go find uncle Bodhi!”

“Very well then, lets go to the X-Wing hangar.” He sets her on his shoulders and walks towards one of the many temples.

You and Cassian watch them walk away. He turns to you, a stern look in his eye.

“We need to tell the council about this immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rihfweifhieshd I'm sorry this is so short and that I'm bad summaries :'))))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super rusty with writing so i hope this is good! :')))
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcome! as well as ideas for future drabbles!


End file.
